The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 Feb 2018
00:00:02 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:02:53 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:04:38 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:06:58 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:07:47 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:09:11 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:10:32 JOIN Chey15 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:41 CHAT Chey15: Hey 00:11:08 CHAT C.Syde65: ? 00:11:18 CHAT Chey15: Syde!!! 00:11:22 CHAT Hart New Bob: wtf 00:11:31 CHAT Hart New Bob: they say "Hey" and you say "?" 00:11:39 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm confused. 00:11:52 CHAT Hart New Bob: They said hi! 00:12:02 CHAT C.Syde65: That's not my point. 00:12:08 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:12:13 CHAT Chey15: Where’s my sis 00:12:26 CHAT Chey15: Hey Kor 00:12:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: ra 00:12:54 CBAN Chey15 has been banned by TheKorraFanatic . 00:12:54 CBOT BrickleBot: Chey15 has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for infinity: Sock ( ). 00:13:26 JOIN Momma Haze has joined Team Demon Light. 00:13:30 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:13:31 CHAT Momma Haze: wassup 00:13:35 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:13:58 KICK Momma Haze has been kicked by C.Syde65. 01:57:29 CHAT Qstlijku: That might have been West 01:57:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was JMurph. 01:57:29 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Syde 01:57:29 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:57:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Thanks! o/ 01:57:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Brb. Restarting my laptop. 01:57:29 CHAT Poedameron146: k 01:57:29 CHAT Qstlijku: Gotta go now 01:57:29 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 01:57:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o// 01:57:29 CBOT Syde BOT: Syde BOT v2.0 is online! 01:57:48 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 01:59:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Thanks! o/ 01:59:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Brb. Restarting my laptop. 01:59:37 CHAT Poedameron146: k 01:59:37 CHAT Qstlijku: Gotta go now 01:59:37 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 01:59:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o// 01:59:37 CHAT Syde BOT: Syde BOT v2.0 is online! 01:59:37 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 01:59:37 CHAT Syde BOT: Logging... 01:59:37 CHAT Syde BOT: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 01:59:37 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 01:59:48 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 01:59:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: TheKorraFanatic discord 02:00:09 KICK Syde BOT has been kicked by C.Syde65. 02:00:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Once again, no pings. 02:00:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No messages from you at all. 02:01:09 CHAT C.Syde65: !logs 02:01:09 CBOT BrickleBot: All logs] - Today] 02:01:23 CHAT Hart New Bob: TheKorraFanatic MUST get pings 02:01:34 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 02:01:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 02:01:53 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Praise Seth 02:02:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i asked for Jon 02:02:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Jon's new account**** 02:02:48 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Who is Seth? 02:06:05 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:18:23 CHAT Hart New Bob: Seth McFarlane?! 02:18:30 CHAT Hart New Bob: Seth Rogen?! 02:27:38 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 02:28:54 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:30:32 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:33:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So, it is supposed to be partly cloudy tomorrow. And it is going to be cold too. 02:33:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The high is 44. 02:34:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But on Thursday, the high is supposed to be 77. 02:34:05 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Lemme check how the weather will be here in Ohio tomorrow 02:35:44 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:35:58 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: It'll be 20 degrees with a high of 30 degrees here tomorrow. 02:36:12 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: *38 02:37:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, looks like most of the week is going to be cloudy with rain. 02:37:48 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Here in Ohio it'll be rainy 02:38:24 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: At least no more snow for now 02:38:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It rained a last spring/summer. It increased humidity levels and the temperature will feel like it is hotter than it actually is. 02:38:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: *It rained a lot 02:40:10 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: It didn't rain as much here last summer 02:40:20 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: But it did rain some 02:42:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, in August, Hurricane Harvey struck Texas. I live in Austin which is 100+ and the hurricane basically destroyed most of Houston. The worst I got was lots of rain and wind. 02:42:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: *100+ miles from Houston 02:48:46 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:49:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 02:49:41 JOIN SlendyBot has joined Team Demon Light. 02:49:41 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! SlendyBot! Jamesb1 missed you! 02:49:46 CHAT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 02:49:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Why is Slendy here? 02:50:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he missed everyone 02:50:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: plus I wanna see if hes working better now 02:50:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: turn off his logging pls 02:50:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =eval Droid.modCmds.on(); 02:50:49 CBOT BrickleBot: Already up and running! 02:50:50 CHAT SlendyBot: Booting up! 02:51:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =eval if (wgUserName "SlendyBot") submitLogs = function(){}; 02:51:18 CHAT C.Syde65: What does that do? 02:51:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Does that stop them from recording logs? 02:51:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Only for Slendy. 02:51:49 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes. I know. 02:52:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !test 02:52:06 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:52:07 CHAT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:52:12 CHAT C.Syde65: And what's the command that makes it work again? 02:52:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: My internet went down apparently. 02:52:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he has to be refreshed to make him log again 02:52:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I was asleep when it happened and I was not aware Brickle was down. 02:52:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes, but I was asking whether there was a command that does the opposite. 02:52:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !seen test 02:52:52 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Test. Did you mean ? 02:52:53 CHAT SlendyBot: I have not seen Test. Did you mean ? 02:52:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hes fast 02:53:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: good 02:53:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 02:53:06 CBOT BrickleBot: Pong! 02:53:06 CBOT BrickleBot: .200 02:53:07 CHAT SlendyBot: Pong! 02:53:08 CHAT SlendyBot: .143 02:53:09 CHAT C.Syde65: I think Brickle is still faster. 02:53:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: they are talking at the exact same time 02:53:36 CHAT C.Syde65: Syde BOT is somewhere in-between. 02:53:51 CHAT C.Syde65: But Brickle's message appeared first. Just saying. 02:54:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Lol 02:54:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !test 02:54:28 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:54:29 CHAT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:55:18 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean Brickle's down exactly? 02:55:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: My internet went down while I was asleep and Brickle went down so he had a small down period. 02:55:54 CHAT C.Syde65: So he's up again? 02:55:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Yeah. 02:56:02 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 02:56:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: +log 02:56:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:56:06 CHAT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:56:07 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 39 messages logged. 02:56:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Slendy didn't actually log, right? 02:56:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Nope. 02:57:30 JOIN Syde BOT has joined Team Demon Light. 02:57:31 CHAT Syde BOT: Syde BOT v2.0 is online! 02:57:34 CHAT C.Syde65: =eval if (wgUserName "Syde BOT") submitLogs = function(){}; 02:57:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Why another bot? 02:57:41 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 02:57:41 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:57:41 CHAT Syde BOT: Logging... 02:57:42 CHAT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:57:43 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 02:57:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Just temporary. 02:57:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No bot parties please. 02:57:51 KICK Syde BOT has been kicked by C.Syde65. 02:57:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'm testing Slendy 02:57:57 CHAT C.Syde65: Done. 02:58:19 CHAT C.Syde65: I just needed to bring Syde BOT in to test something and I tested it. 02:58:24 CHAT Hart New Bob: Did someone say Boy party! 02:58:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: sooooo who do we want on atm? Slendy or Brickle both are at the same speed 02:58:31 CHAT Hart New Bob: bot* 02:58:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !hello 02:58:37 CHAT C.Syde65: They aren't. 02:58:37 CBOT BrickleBot: Hello there Messenger of Heaven! 02:58:38 CHAT SlendyBot: Hello there Messenger of Heaven! 02:58:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Slendy is still slower than them both. 02:58:52 CHAT Hart New Bob: nope 02:58:54 CHAT C.Syde65: Though Brickle is still fastest. 02:58:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'm still working on my own code for him 02:59:01 CHAT Hart New Bob: !test 02:59:01 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:59:02 CHAT C.Syde65: So I think it's Brickle that we want. 02:59:02 CHAT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:59:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You need Brickle for Discord logs. 02:59:08 CHAT C.Syde65: ^ 02:59:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: tru 02:59:18 CHAT Hart New Bob: So Slendy is just a second slow? 02:59:18 CHAT C.Syde65: I'd sooner go with Brickle. 02:59:21 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:59:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: though Slendy is chatmod 02:59:45 CHAT Hart New Bob: true, 02:59:51 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't think it matters. 02:59:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and just saying if hes never gonna be used here again I may go ahead and demote him 03:00:04 CHAT C.Syde65: They don't really need chat mod status.] 03:00:13 CHAT C.Syde65: You could do that. 03:00:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he was meant to be this wikis bot since Brickle was made for another wiki 03:00:26 CHAT C.Syde65: I know. 03:01:32 CHAT Hart New Bob: Where is Korra?! 03:01:38 CHAT SlendyBot: I'm so sorry........ 03:01:40 CHAT C.Syde65: Dunno. 03:01:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Well, Brickle is more stable. He has always running even when nobody is online. I also installed a spam filter on him but it can't be used now since he is not a mod. 03:01:56 CHAT C.Syde65: Brickle is more stable. 03:02:00 CHAT C.Syde65: You're right. 03:02:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: s This is unfair to Slendy! 03:02:31 CHAT Hart New Bob: damn chat tags 03:02:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Huh? 03:02:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'ma miss Slendy Lol 03:02:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, I will convert him to a Node bot soon so he can be more stable since he is not running in my browser. 03:02:53 QUIT SlendyBot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:03:01 CHAT Hart New Bob: What happened to chat tags! 03:03:07 CHAT C.Syde65: They are there. 03:03:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: *Since he won't be running in my browser 03:03:11 CHAT C.Syde65: You can't see them? 03:03:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I cant see them either 03:03:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: What is happening in Louisiana?! 03:03:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Well, I can. 03:03:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I just gotta find a way to make him log on the wiki and on Discord. 03:03:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Mario, is there an eval command that will do the reverse? Make them log again? 03:03:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SlendyBot why does Slendy's message wall link to my old account? 03:04:14 CHAT Hart New Bob: It doesn't for me! 03:04:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Because you have not updated it. 03:04:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I cant 03:04:40 CHAT C.Syde65: I can. 03:04:43 CHAT C.Syde65: And I did. 03:05:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: People are bashing CC because of certain rules regarding Roleplaying. 03:06:05 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:06:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Mario PM. 03:07:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Slendy is no longer chatmod 03:07:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, I saw. 2016 04 23